Marry Me?---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Jamie's ready to take that next step...another episode in the love story that is Jamie and Anna.


**Marry Me?**

Scene: The Reagan house

After dinner was over and the table had been cleared Jamie approached his dad.

"Dad? Can I talk to you about something? In the other room?"

"Sure…"

They stepped into the den and Jamie shut the door behind them.

"What's on your mind, Son?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few months…about the future…where things are headed."

"And have you come to any major decisions?"

"Just one…I want to propose to Anna. I mean, I knew even before I got hurt that she was one, but the way she's been there for me, the way she's taken care of me and gotten me through this, I don't want to wait anymore. We were meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Did you want to give her your mom's ring?"

"I thought about that…but that's the ring I gave to Sydney. I don't think that would be right. But I still want Mom to be a part of it."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Could I take her diamond broach? The one you gave her for your anniversary? I could have the stones reset into an engagement ring. I think that would be good luck…"

"How so?"

"Well, you gave her that broach for your twenty-fifth anniversary. And God willing…Anna and I will have at least that long together."

"I hope you have more…many more…of course you can have the broach, Jamie. I think your mother would be thrilled."

"I think she'd have really loved Anna…I think she'd have been happy for us."

"She would, Jamie. We all love Anna; she's already like part of the family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene: The Precinct

Jamie walked into the 12th precinct. He'd been gone a little over four months and being back felt weird. His shoulder was mostly healed…he still had a couple more weeks of rehab, and then another doctor's appointment. And then, hopefully, he could get back on the job.

It was change of shift…guys were coming off their tour and the guys coming on were getting to report and heading out on patrol. At least a dozen officers greeted Jamie and asked how he was doing and when he was coming back.

He paused outside the locker room. Then he pushed open the door. He headed in the direction of his locker. Renzulli was just lacing up his shoes.

"Hey, Sarge."

Renzulli looked up and he broke into a smile.

"Reagan! What're you doin' here? You ain't due back till the first!"

He stood and shook Jamie's hand. Jamie returned his handshake firmly before giving his partner a hug.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Getting better…rehab's going really well." Jamie rotated his right shoulder. "See? Almost full range of motion…no pain…"

"Well, that's good to hear! I can't wait to have my partner back!"

"They didn't reassign you? I figured you'd get some rookie to train…"

"Yeah…but it's only temporary. So what are ya doin' here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I take you to dinner tonight? I'm thinking steak?"

"You wanna take me for a steak dinner? What gives?"

"I told you…there's something I want to talk about…man to man."

"Are you gonna ask me somethin'? Are you gonna ask me what I think you're gonna ask me?"

Jamie just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want the steak dinner or not?"

"Hell yeah, I want the steak dinner…where're we goin'?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene: The Restaurant

Jamie and Renzulli sat across the table from each other. Their plates were empty save a few scraps and they were about three quarters through a bottle of red wine.

"Damn…that was good!" Renzulli patted his stomach appreciatively.

"Glad you liked it, Sarge."

"Okay…let's get down to business here…what'd you want to talk about that you couldn't talk about at the precinct?"

Jamie reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it slowly and showed Renzulli a gorgeous diamond ring.

"I had it made…with stones from one of my mom's broaches."

Renzulli's eyes went wide.

"It's beautiful, Reagan."

Jamie looked at Renzulli seriously.

"Sarge…I know Anna's dad was your best friend. And since he's not here, you're the closest thing to a father she has."

He took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous…but still…

"So, I'm asking you… for Anna's hand in marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as she's made me."

Renzulli was silent. He looked Jamie in the eye, then at the ring…then back to Jamie.

Jamie swallowed nervously.

Then Renzulli slowly began to nod his head.

"Wow. This is a big step, Reagan."

"Yeah. I know…but it's the right step, Sarge. Anna's the one. After everything that happened…well, I've never been more certain of anything in my life. So…?"

"I think you two'll be very happy together. You have my blessing…and Carlo's."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene: The Proposal

Jamie sat alone at a table in the empty restaurant. The place was usually closed on Mondays…but his dad had pulled a few strings with the owner. It was a good thing too. There was no was in hell he could have ever afforded to take Anna to a place like this...

He checked his jacket pocket for the umpteenth time and felt the velvet box containing Anna's engagement ring. His mouth was dry, but right now he didn't trust his hands not to drop the glass of water…that's how badly they were shaking.

Anna walked in the door and stopped in her tracks. The empty restaurant took her off guard. But there was Jamie…walking toward her.

He took her hands in his and she stoop on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Jamie? What's going on? Why is the place empty?"

He smiled at her.

"It's a special occasion. We've got the place all to ourselves."

Well…sort of.

"What are you up to, Jamison Reagan?"

Jamie didn't answer. Instead he led her over to the table where he had been sitting.

"I wanted tonight to be special, Anna."

He took a deep breath. He had been thinking all day about what he wanted to say…but everything had sounded too cheesy. So he decided to just speak from his heart.

"I love you so much, Anna. I wouldn't have made it through these past few months without you."

Anna's eyes filled with tears. She loved him too…more than she had ever thought it was possible to love someone.

"I love you too, Jamie…"

He smiled at her…and brushed away the lone tear that had trickled down her cheek.

"And after everything we've been through together…I know I never want to spend even a day without you…you're my world, Anna. You're everything to me."

He reached into his jacket pocket, and as he drew the box out he slowly sunk to one knee.

"So…Annamarie Rossi…will you make me the happiest man in the world…and be my wife?"

She caught her breath as Jamie opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen in her life. The tears fell freely as she nodded her head.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Yes."

He stood up and slipped the ring onto her left hand…and pulled her to him for a kiss.

They held tight to one another, as if they were both afraid they'd wake up and find it was all a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then the doors to the private room at the back of the restaurant slid open and there was a collective cheer that startled the newly engaged couple back to reality.

The entire Reagan family descended upon Jamie and Anna and there were hugs and kisses and backslaps and words of congratulations all around.

And the party began.


End file.
